Mandatory Relocation
by crazy-4-kniha
Summary: Judes been living with her mom in Europe.recently they recieved death threats.for Judes safety she gets sent to live with her dad in canada.once there Jude gets a suprise.her mom had hired her a body guard.who else could it be but..Little Tommy Q. PLZ R
1. Leaving

**okay so heres my new fanfic. dont now if its any good but decided to post it anyway. plz R&R. i own nothing of instant star.**

**LEAVING**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

" I won't go !!! You Cant make me!" Jude yelled, as her mother started packing her bags,

"honey it will just be for a little while, just until we find out who's been sending all those letters. And you'll be with your dad and your sister. Aren't you always telling me how much you miss her?"

"its not the same thing! All my friends are here, my whole life!! How can you ask me to give that up? The police arent even sure if the letters were a threat, and we have the best security money could by, AND I have my own personal bodyguard. What could go wrong?"

"lotsa things honey, you just don't realize that. I want you away from all this until its figured out. Would it be so bad to get to know your dad a bit better? You know he's been wanting to visit with you more often for quite awhile. Just give it a chance. And im sorry but you'll have to be changing bodyguards. Bruce doesn't work oversea's so I've hired someone from a Canadian agency."

"But Bruce and me have been together forever. I've known him since I was like 7.No I will not go, and you can't make me!!"

"actually young lady yes I can. I am your mother and you are not 18 yet so what I say goes, and I say that you are going to Canada to live with your father for awhile, so enough with the argueing. Your flight leave tomorrow morning at 7am. You will be there if Bruce has to carry you into the plane kicking and screaming."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's not fair. Just because she's an adult she thinks she knows what's best for everyone. Like a few years here or there make such a big difference" Jude complained to Bruce, who sat there, stock still.

Although they had been together for quite awhile he never really talked just kind of sat there and listened to me complain, and look around for danger. I mean I know basically nothing about him, but I'm betting he now knows more about me then he probably wanted to. He was just so easy to talk with, he never judged me for doing something stupid, just listened. If I'd told half the stuff to anyone else that I'd told him, they'd think I was crazy. Bruce understood that I just enjoyed having fun every now and then.

I'd just had it with everyone today, thinking they can change my entire life without even consulting me. I mean im almost 16, they should start letting me have a say, but nooooo im still to 'immature'.

Jude snapped out of her silent complaining as the car stopped. Looking around she discovered that they were at the airport. She'd tried earlier to just not go but just like her mom said they did get her here. Bruce actually had to carry me into the car, since I refused to go willingly. If anything they should be worried. I mean without Bruce how do they know nothing will happen to me? I asked mom that very question and she just said that I'd be fine and I was over reacting. ME, OVERREACTING ya like I overreacted more than she did. She's flippen shipping me off to the other side of the world and she doesn't consider that to be overreacting?

Boarding the plane didn't take long since they'd 'called ahead' and 'explained' the day before all about the situation so they were so sure to let me on quickly so they could get me off just as quick, trying to reduce their liability if anything was to actually happen to me, which in my opinion was highly unlikely.

Luckily I had a window seat so I got to have one last look of my home before leaving.

_Well, goodbye excitement, Hello boring as hell_


	2. Touch Down

**okay so heres the next chapter. i have a picture of what their house really looks like cause i stucked at describing it but im not sre how to get it on my profile. Anyone know how? the next chapter might take awhile, cause we have to learn a new chem. unit in a week so il be busy with that and exams, but tommy will be showing up soon. please R&R**

**Touchdown**

_Canada, huh don't see why everyone says it's so great. Its way too cold, way to white. I just wanna go home!!!!! _Jude was thinking as her taxi stopped at her dads house, or I guess now it was my house to. It was pretty big, the windowsills, the door frames and the balcony was white. the rest of the house was amost an oragish brownish color and the roof a dark brown .

I couldn't _believe _I'd really have to live here for the next god knows how many months. And oh yea I still get to look forward to meeting my new bodyguard. _Yeaaa(sarcastic)_.

"Jude, OH-MY-GOD, I cant believe your really HERE!!!!" Sadie yelled as she ran out of the house.

Jude slightly startled , turned to look at Sadie. She hadn't really changed that much in all the years since she'd seen her, other then getting a bit taller. She was still blonde still thin, and probably still got all the guys. That was one of the things that had made Jude leave in the beginning to go live with their mom. Sadie stealing all the guys she likes from Jude and pretending that she didn't. Hopefully she'd changed or else living here was going to be very stressful.

"Sooo, which room do you want? We have 3 spare rooms so Dad said you can have any one you wanted. Wait until you see the school your going to, it has sooo many hot guys, your just not gunna believe it!!" Sadie said all in a rush, stopping only to get her breath back.

Jude knowing that if she didn't say anything, Sadie would start back up again, which would be really annoying, said calmly " Yea Sadie well that sounds good, but I just really want to get to my room, ya know to put my stuff away, what with jet-lag and all."

"Oh, ok I guess I kinda ambushed ya huh. Well let me show you your room."

Enter the house Jude immediately knew that Sadie had decorated, it had her taste everywhere. The lacy curtains, the pinkish couch, the pictures that you can't tell what there really of, just scream, SADIE BOUGHT US.

"Well there's one room downstairs if you want, that's directly opposite my room" Sadie said with a smile obviously hoping Jude would pick that one "and dad sleeps just down the hall. Or you could choose one of two rooms upstairs. There nice and everything, but you'd probably more comfortable down stairs."

Making a split decision Jude knew that if she was going to live here she'd be sleeping _upstairs_, away from Sadie's craziness .

"Yea well could I just go take a look at the ones upstairs to see what their like?"

"Umm well sure I guess go ahead" Sadie said a bit dejectedly obviously disappointed that she hadn't said she'd take the downstairs room.

Walking up the stairs Jude saw the they'd pretty much decorated it with pictures of hers and Sadie's when they were young and some more recent pictures. Reaching the landing, she looked around trying to see which rooms were empty.

The first room she looked in was obviously a bathroom, although a really nice one. In it the was a shower, a separate bath tub those kinds you usually see in old movies, AND a Jacuzzi. Well at least they spared no expense so she should be comfortable.

Turning she looked in the next room that seemed to just be an extra closet, most likely filled with all the clothes Sadie couldn't fit in her own room.

The next room was empty, or at least she assumed so. It didn't look really welcoming though, with a lot a pink and reds everywhere, obviously another victim of Sadie. Turning away from it, all she could do was really hope Sadie had left the last room alone.

Looking into the last room she knew it was hers. The walls were painted light blue, had a huge bed in the middle of the room that looked really comfortable. The room even had a stereo, and it had its own bathroom, which was a definite plus. Since Sadie hadn't touched this room yet she decided she could redecorate her self a little bit.

Throwing her bag on the floor she jumped down on the bed and laid back, trying not to think that tomorrow not only would she go to a new school, but she'd have to meet her new body guard, who is probably, with her luck, an old dude who stuck strictly to the rules not letting her have a bit of fun. _God, I wish today would never end._


	3. First Sight Part 1

**okay so heres a new chapter. the next one won't be for abouta week. i now its short but im really tired its like 6am and i still havent gone to sleep. i just felt so happy that i'd finished my homework that i wanted to post this. the next part will be mostly in Tommys POV i think, of what he thinks when he sees Jude. okay well enough rambling. Plz R&R and thnx to all who have already.**

**First Sight- Part 1**

**Ch.3**

Why does life hate me so much? In Europe I got to go to a special school that didn't start until noon. Here I get lucky enough to have to go to the only school within 500 miles that starts at 8am. It was torture to have to get up at 6:30 so I would be ready in time. Of course Sadie was already up and evilly happy for this early. I quickly had a shower in hopes of being able to leave so Stuart wouldn't be able to introduce me to my new bodyguard until the next day. It was really annoying having someone follow me everywhere. No one really wants to be friends with the freak with the bodyguard.

Sadly I wasn't quick enough, since he was already awake and waiting downstairs. Looking around I was curious considering I didn't see a new bodyguard anywhere. Feeling hopeful that maybe she wouldn't be getting one, Jude went into the kitchen to try and get some juice. It really wasn't right. Everyone in her family were always up freakishly early and always seemed to expect her to do the same. It really should be against the law to be up before 10am.

Sitting down at the table she looked at her father, who was watching her with slight worry.

"Are you sure you will be able to make it through school today, considering you just arrived yesterday" as tempting as that was, she knew she couldn't put it off.

"No I'm all good. So" taking a deep breath and hoping that she wasn't jinxing herself "where's the new bodyguard?"

"Well he's actually waiting outside in your car. He'll be driving you to school and be shadowing you where ever you go. Please don't try and lose him since it is for your own protection. i know all about you little escapades from your mother."

"I'll do my best. So what's Mr. New Bodyguards name?"

"Well actually you might have heard of him. His names Tom Quincy. He used to be part of a boy band a while back that didn't go so well so now he works as a body guard. Don't worry though, he is one of the best, trust me on this."

"You have got to be kidding me. You hired me a bodyguard who used to shake his butt in front of a camera for money? And I do remember him. He was a big loser then and he's probably just as big a loser now."

"Jude please just give him a chance. You better get going you wouldn't want to be late on your first day, would you?"

"okay, okay, I'm going."

Leaving out the back door she couldn't believe she would really be watched by Little Tommy Q. As she got to the car and opened the passenger side door, all she could think was this is going to be the longest day ever. That thought lasted about 2 seconds until she saw HIM. He was so hot. Like he had this sort of bad boy look going on and he looked so good and yummy, she couldn't believe.

_Wait a second. Am I attracted to Little Tommy Q?_


	4. First Sight Part 2

gosh i cant really believe I'm posting another chapter but I'm just sooooo happy that chemistry is over even though we still have the exam so this is in celebration of NO MORE ela, chemistry and applied math. also i know in the previous chapter i said they were taking Jude's car but i change my mind, so now it's Tommy's car they'll be driving. thx for everyones review and Candence im trying to stop using the wrong perception things,i think i didnt switch in this chapter. PLZ R&R

First Sight Part 2

_Damn it I'm going to be late _Tommy was thinking as he woke up. I can't believe I slept through my alarm again. Rushing to have a shower, so I wouldn't't have to explain to Mr. Harrison why he was late on my first, I ended up tripping over a chair. I knew I should have cleaned up a bit but since I was going to be staying at the Harrison's to give them more protection I hadn't really felt the need. Biting back a swear I had my shower, and tried to figure out what would help me blend in. Finally I just settling on a pair of old jeans and a blue t-shirt with a black jacket since if I didn't hurry I really would be late. I ate some breakfast quickly and left to meet up with my new charge.

Arriving with a few minutes to spare I decided to wait in my car for her. I had wondered yesterday what she would be like. I had babysat others like her, rich kids who got on Mommy's and Daddy's nerve, spoiled little brats who thought the world owed them something. Hopefully she wouldn't't be like my last one who just about screeched when she found out I'd be her bodyguard. God that had been the longest 3 months of my life. Thank god her family moved or I might have had to quit. I had tried really hard to try and get her not to flirt with me but she just didn't get that I wouldn't't be interested in a teenager when I could have my pick of any women I want.

What was this ones name anyways. Jade? Jacklyn? Janice? Judith? Judy? Damn how could I forget her name already? Well she'll probably introduce herself any way, so I wont really have to worry. Maybe I'll get lucky and she'll be the shy types that are to scared to even talk to me. That would be nice.

Looking up I saw her coming towards my viper and all I could think was Man she is so hot. I looked around behind her hoping to see another girl, just not this one, I couldn't't protect this girl she was too hot, too confident, too much. I had been hoping for a girl terrified of everything around her one who wouldn't't really talk but that was obviously not this girl. She had on a tight black rocker t-shirt on the said paramour, and pair of hip hugger jeans. Too put it plainly she looked like trouble. The kind of person who'd sneak out of her room at 2am, which was just going to make my life harder considering I was the one who was going to have to stop her. Reaching over I unlocked the passenger door to let her in when she reached my car. She had a bit of a shocked expression on her face, like she'd just discovered something completely unbelievable. Oh well whatever it was it wasn't my problem, all I had to do was make sure she didn't get hurt that was as far as my job went. Somehow I didn't think that was going to be as easy as it should have been.

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

Once we were at the school I risked a look at Tommy. He'd looked kind of mad when I'd first seen him, like he had something to be mad at. He was not the who had to leave all of his friends, to start over in a knew school. I guess I might have gone a bit overboard on the black this morning but I had a right to be nervous right?

I hadn't said a word when id gotten into his car, which I must say is completely fricken awesome. I mean come on a viper? Our family has money but no one owns a viper supposedly their to 'dangerous' for us to be around. For one I've actually got a bodyguard with an awesome car, and not some big SUV which is kinda hard to miss. I stepped out of the car quickly, hoping that Mr. bodyguard behind me would get the message and just leave me alone, go someplace else for awhile, but sadly he followed me out of the car and into the knew school. I had one word to describe it. HUGE. The building it self was humongous, and the hallways were jam packed with people. I couldn't believe it. I was supposed to learn in a place with this many people in it? God they must be nuts to keep this many kids in one place.

"Aren't we supposed to be going to the school office to get you all registered?" Tommy asked me, making lose all real conscious thought. He was THAT hot. I mean I've seen guys hotter than him but he just had this attitude to go along with it.

"um ya. Lets just figure out where it is first" I muttered quietly as I tried to see a sign or a map or something.

"its this way" Tommy told her in a tone that sounded like he was making fun of me in his head. At my questioning look he said "I came here a few days ago, after school to find all the emergency exits and to get an idea of the layout."

Nodding in his direction, and motioning for him to lead the way, I had to admit at least to my self that he was good. Most people wouldn't't have gone to the extra effort.

Once we entered the office I wasn't really surprising that it seemed a bit depressing. I mean has anyone ever enjoyed going to the office? Walking up to the secretary I told her my name and waited for her to get me my schedule and any other form she wanted me to fill out. As I waited I tried to take peeks at Tommy without him noticing, I just couldn't seem to stop myself. Eventually I forced myself to stop and turned to get all the papers from the secretary.

"there you are sweety, welcome to St. Marks high."

"thanks."

With that we left and I couldn't help but wish that I was back home in Europe with my old friends and old life.


	5. crushes

I'm so sorry I've neglected my stories for so long but I really wanted to pass my chemistry exam even though I'm pretty sure I flunked it. i know this is kind of short but I will post more soon maybe even later today. thanks for all the reviews so far, and for the tips I've been trying to improve all my grammer, my english teacher would be so proud. Ok so R&R thanks. oh and i own nothing, just the plot.

Ch.5

Jude's POV

----------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning class, I'd like to introduce a new student," motioning for Jude to come stand in front of the class. " Everyone this is Jude Harrison, who just moved here from Europe. Would you like to say a few words to the class Jude?"

_Oh yes, right after I get a root canal. Why do I have to have the one homeroom teacher that wants to humiliate me? Honestly what did I ever do to her?_

"Well I love music, mostly bands like Nickel back, Paramour, The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, those kind of bands. I'm in grade 10 obviously. Oh and not too forget, this here is my personal body guard, Little Tommy Q." Ha, I shouldn't be the only one to suffer. He had been obviously trying not to laugh at my humiliation so he can have some of it to.

Oops he looks kind of mad, probably cause I called him Little Tommy Q in front of everyone. Serves him right anyway.

Tommy's POV

-----------------------------------------------------------

Damn her. I was trying to be inconspicuous, but no she just had to announce to everyone that I'm Little Tommy fricken Q. Does she have a death wish? Doesn't she realize there's a reason she has a bodyguard? A reason why she had to move half way across the world? Oh well. Trying to placate her new classmates I gave them a little waive and I _swear _the girls almost _swooned_. Seriously what kind of girl _swoons_? I'll never live down my time as a boy bander, I should just accept that.

"Uh-hem, Mr. a Quincy. I wasn't aware that you would be in our class. May I ask why you will be here?"

Shit, Mr. Harrison was supposed to have taken care of all of this.

"Well if I could just talk to you out in the hall for a second I'm sure I could explain."

"Sure. Class behave while I talk to Mr. Quincy and try to make Jude feel welcome."

As I was walking out of the classroom I couldn't help but notice that Jude's new teacher was checking me out. _Great, now I have to deal with adults and teenagers. At least Jude doesn't seem to be interested in me that way. That is a good thing right? Yes of course it is. _

Teachers POV

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_My oh my isn't he just delicious. I wonder if he's seeing anyone?_

"So ah yes Mr. Quincy, would you care to explain to me now why you will be present during my classes?"

"Jude and her mother have been getting some disturbing letters threatening their lives, so I have to be with Jude at all times. To make sure nothing happens, I would like to be with Jude in all of her classes. That won't be a problem will it?" _As long as he keeps wearing those jeans he can stay in my class as long as he wants._

"No, of course not, I just wanted to get some things clear, that's all."

"Well now that you have, don't you have a class to teach?"

"Yes I do." Hmm I wonder if he likes blondes. I'm really not that old, only 27 I'm sure he's dated older.

Tommy's POV

-------------------------------------------------------------

I'm so happy Jude only has this teacher for one class. I could see her practically undressing me with her eyes. Not that she isn't attractive but she really isn't my type.

Looking around the room I saw more than one teenage girl staring at me. This was really going to be a problem. I can't exactly be invisible with all the girls following me with their eyes, and all the guys staring at me jealously. Jude however looked completely at ease.

She answered questions when asked but didn't really volunteer any thing of herself. I wonder if this move bothered her at all? Heck maybe it was even her own idea, coming out here to live. I just wish she could be just another spoiled brat. As it is I'm finding it difficult to not try and be her friend.

_Even though I want more. _


	6. Lip Lock

srry took so long but can i just say i hat e pre-cal. sho ever made up math was pure evil. so here the next chapter. plz R&R it makes me super happy and would make up for stupid pre-cal. hope you enjoy. i own nothing of instant star.**  
**

**Lip Lock**

Judes POV

_Did he jut blush?_

I had been watching Tommy during lunch and he was hilarious. I'm betting all the girls in the school have tried to flirt with him and at least half the teachers, one who happened to be a guy. The look on his face when he realized Mr. Nash was hitting on him was just too much. As it is now, it looked like he was trying to keep an eye on everyone in the cafeteria, probably looking for any danger, but at the same time not look at anyone.

"Soooo, Tommy. What do you think of Mr. Nash? You two seemed to hit it off" I said unable to keep myself from laughing.

"Not funny Jude, not funny. I will get you back for this you know? If you hadn't put the spotlight on me everything would be fine, but no, you have to try a be funny and play screw over my bodyguard.." Tommy muttered darkly, looking like he was really trying to come up with some way to get back at me.

Slightly worried I concentrated on eating my lunch, which considering it was cafeteria food, was pretty good. All day I had been trying to make myself not stare at Tommy but he was just so yummy to look at. I understood why everyone was hitting on him, I would be too if he wasn't my bodyguard. As it is I've been trying to hide my interest in him with jokes, and sarcasm, although I don't think it was working that well. He had caught me staring at him in math class and had this smug look on his face, like he knew what I was thinking. That was the main reason I kept bugging him. I can't let him think he has some kind of advantage over me. As it is I'm going to have a hard enough to sneak out with him in the room down the hall, but I would one way or another.

-----------------------------------------

Tommy's POV

_What the heck is wrong with all of these hormone charged girls? It's like they've never seen a guy before._

Earlier a girl had _actually_ dropped her pencil on _purpose_ so I would bend done to pick it up. In high school I had never had this many girls going after me in such an obvious way. Honestly after all these years couldn't someone come up with a subtle way to flirt? It's kind of obvious none of these girls can even do it properly, the way they were batting their eyelashes at me like that was really even attracted. I might have to get Jude to spread a rumor that I'm dating someone so they'll leave me alone, but I shudder at what she might ask me to do in return. The look I she had given me earlier though had just made me all the more interested. While she was acting like I was lower than mud, I had seen her looking at me with lust. She hid it pretty well, but I could still tell. The moment I had caught her staring I had the momentary impulse to try and seduce her but then I came back to my senses. She was only 16 after all, much too young for me to be have these kinds of thoughts.

Luckily I was snapped out of my thoughts as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. As I got up I saw Jude giving me a very determined look like she was trying to decide on something really difficult.

"Quincy so here's the deal, I can get everyone off your back if you let me skip for the rest of school. Just this one time. Please?"

Hmm….. I could be free of the hormonally challenged girls and she'd probably still skip if I told her no, so it was pretty easy to come to a decision.

"Fine, but on one condition. When I say it's time to go, we go. Understood?"

"Perfectly." With that she turned away from me and started walking towards the school exit. Deciding it would be useless to argue with her about getting her homework from her locker I walked quickly after her making sure she didn't get to far ahead.

When I reached my car I discovered Jude sitting where else but the drivers seat.

"No way. Out right now." I said angrily. I knew I was a going a bit overboard but my car was like my baby and no way was I going to let a 16 yr drive it.

"Fine then!!! I don't like your stupid car anyways!!" Jude said sulkily as she lifted herself out of the drivers seat and into the passengers.

Still slightly angry, I got in and we drove in silence back to her house.

Once their however Jude was adamant about changing her clothes saying she would only take a minute. That minute however turned into a hour. Getting slightly fed up with her I walked over to her room and knocked.

I heard a slight muffled "come in", so I twisted the doorknob and stepped into Jude's room and almost had a heart attack.

She was wearing a mini skirt that was about a cm short of indecent and a tiny little rockers t-shirt that did nothing to hide her well developed body. Sucking in a breath and forcing myself to keep expressionless I walked farther into her room.

"So what do ya think?"

"I think those clothes wouldn't cover a 2 yr old." I said a little dazed as I tried to stay coherent.

"Oh come on Quincy, I'm not a little kid, I can where whatever I want." Jude said slightly offhanded, obviously not embarrassed in the least.

Right when I was about to tell her the deal was of and to put on some normal clothes I heard what sounded like a gunshot. Acting on instinct I tackled Jude to the bed, holding her down as I tried to listen for the sounds of an intruder or a second shot. I wasn't even aware of where I had happened to place my hands until I felt her slightly stiffen, but not exactly push me away. It was then I realized in my haste I had put both of my hands on her breasts. Unable to resist I gave the soft mounds a squeeze and couldn't believe how soft they felt. Looking at Jude I saw she was staring right back at me with obvious lust. Reacting on pure urge I leaned down and started kissing her while still teasing her breast with my hands.I ran my tongue slightly over her lips, asking entrance, which of course she gave. tangling my tongue with hers, i couldn't believe how good a kisser she was.

When Jude let out a small moan though I fully realized what I was doing. I was making out with a 16 yr old; feeling up a 16yr old, while their was a possible threat to her life.

Disgusted with myself I jumped off of Jude and moved to the other side of the room, looking around in case there really was an intruder, and seeing as their was no one I said the one word that pretty much summed everything up.

"Shit"


	7. Conditions

heres the next ch. hope you enjoy! PLZ R&R tell me whatcha think so far. I had thought about making Jude react different but if i did the story would end way to soon. oh and i have a poll up for this story, plz vote cause i'd like a bit of input.and for future reference I have no experience at all with sex and dudes so i wont be any good at describing that kinda stuff so sorry if it sucks. wellz i own nothin at all of instant star. by the way cody just some random neighbor. anyone want him to become more?

**Conditions**

_Hmm…the skirt looks good, but it's missing something._

As I turned around, I heard a slight knock on my door and smiled. I was really looking forward to seeing what he'd think of my clothes, or lack of clothes, however he wanted to look at it.

"Come in" I called out evenly, still studying myself in the mirror. When I heard him enter I turned around. I wasn't going to miss seeing his expression for anything in the world.

Looking at his face intently I knew I wasn't going to be disappointed. First I saw shock, and then for just a second I'm almost positive I saw a hint of lust, but then it was gone and he looked so expressionless, he could have been made of stone. Deciding to see if it was real or just a mask I asked as sweetly as possible

"So what do ya think?"

"I think those clothes wouldn't cover a 2 yr old." _Ha, I knew it was just a mask. He looked almost shocked that I would talk to him dressed as I am._

"Oh come on Quincy, I'm not a little kid I can where whatever I want."_its not like I'm your responsibility. _

As I stared at him, waiting for him to reply, I heard a loud bang, probably just the Cody's car backfiring. Then out of nowhere I was thrown though the air and onto my bed, by Tommy. What right did he have to manhandle me? Just when I was about to ask him that I made the mistake of looking at him.

He looked at me with what I think was lust. That was when I realized he on top of me and right after that I felt exactly where his hands had landed. Right smack dab on top of my breasts. Had he done this on purpose? I stiffened at the thought. What gave him the right to put his hands on _me_? I didn't even like him, not _really._ When I felt him begin to squeeze, and even though I knew it was wrong. but it just felt so good. I hadn't ever let anyone go this far with me, just a few kisses here and there, so I hadn't known it would be so stimulating. Still looking at him, I knew my eyes were saying what couldn't, especially when I felt him lean in a kiss me lightly on the lips before getting into a more serious with the kiss, running his tongue over my lips and starting torun his tongue through my mouth. When I felt him pinch my nipple I couldn't help but start moaning. I pressed my hips against his, trying to get some relief from what he was doing to me, but all it did was make it worse. I wanted so much more, but I wasn't exactly sure what that more was. Then just as fast as he'd tackled to me to the bed, he was off me. All I could do was just lay there in shock. He had made me feel so good and then just… nothing.

I heard him mumble something that sounded like "shit" but I wasn't too sure of that, I really wasn't too sure of anything after what we'd just done.

But hell he had done this to me. Why was I the one laying here in shock, like I had done something wrong. Getting slightly mad jumped off the bed and started shouting.

"What the FUCK was that? You think you can just manhandle me whenever you fucking feel like it? You have no goddamn right to just tackle me and start doing whatever the fuck you started. You think it's just some kind of perk you get for being my bodyguard? Your just a filthy rotten pig!! I want you out of my house now!!!!!" I was starting to running out of steam, but I was just so mad. How dare he? People only touched me when_ I _let them not when they felt like. He was nothing compared to me, considering he was basically working for me.

"Jude just slow down. Look I am so sorry I really did not mean for that to happen. I heard what I _thought_ was a gun shot and tackled you. My hands just landed in the wrong spot, and I reacted wrongly. I was just trying to do my job, I really did not mean for anything like that to happen."

God what he was saying sounded so believable. I mean the first time I'd heard that car backfiring a few days ago I myself had thought someone had shot a gun, but that still hadn't given him the right.

"Yea that's what you say now. You're just trying to make sure I don't fire you." I told him as scathingly as possible. He must_ not_see that I believe him, since then he'd think he was off the hook. If he though I was still mad then I'd be able to go out to the party tonight and he won't be able to complain even a little bit.I could probably wear something really hot and he couldn't say anything.

"Jude I truly am sorry. I promise it will never happen again. I just reacted to the situation just like you did." I could see he was trying fix this whole big mess.

"Well I could forget this whole thing never happened…..on one condition."


	8. AN:SORRY

**Hey all**

** I am soooososososososososo sorry to do this (PLZ dont send flames) but im pretty sure if I don't im going to fail physics and maybe precal. This story is going to temporarily put on hiatus for about a month, just until I can catch up on all my work. I might try to sneak in a chapter if I have time but I doubt it. I WILL finish the story though I promise its just really need to pass my courses. i am really sorry.  
**


	9. Mixed Messages

**I am so sorry it took so long for me to update. i had had this chapter done about a week ago and when i was just finishing editing our computer crashed so i had to rewrite it, which took so long, so i tried to make this chapter longer. plz R&R tell me what you think, if you hate it, like it, whatever. thanks for all the reviews so far, they make me so happy :D. I own nothing of instant star**

**Mixed Messages**

**Tommy****'****s POV **

"What condition?" I asked warily. I had learned from just one day with her that Jude was not to be completely trusted. She was surprisingly devious for a 16 yr old.

"Oh it's nothing really." Jude started in a flippant voice, "just let me go to this party tonight and you can stay here and cover for me, okay?"Jude finished, obviously trying to convince me without me knowing.

Why she thought I would let her do whatever the hell she wanted just because I had done one very stupid thing I really didn't know. Was that how it was with her parents? They do one thing wrong, and just cave in to her ever demand?

"Hmm let me think about this…. you want me to let you go to the party and stay at home and cover for? okay how about this, I go _with_ you to the party, and you don't drink or do any type of drug, got it?" I said as confidently as possible. Did she really think that with someone after her I would just let her go out to a party by herself where there is most likely going to be drugs and alcohol?

"No way Quincy, you are not going anywhere with me. You are going to stay home and cover for me with my dad, got it? Or should I go downstairs and tell my dear old dad, who I might mention is the one employing you, what you just did a little while ago?" Jude said in anger.

Hah, like I would let myself be pushed around by some snotty uptight little teenager. I had been bossed around by much tougher and meaner people and never caved.

"Okay Jude listen and listen good. I don't care what you go and tell your dad but I am coming with you whether you like it or not. I am your body guard after all so I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't guard you now would I?" I said in the most serious voice I could manage.

To be honest I was a little proud of her. This was the kind of thing I used to do all the time when I was still in boys attack, sneak away from my body guards, so I knew almost every trick in the book. The fact that she had the guts to actually try to blackmail me makes me actually a little proud.

"Urrrrrr… fine but you are not going to be all bodyguardy once we get their, got it? You just keep your distance and I'll keep mine. If anyone asks we can say we're, uh, cousins or something." Jude finished off, obviously pissed that her little threat hadn't had it's desired affect.

"Uh no Jude. I will be coming with you and I will be sticking to you like glue so get used to it." I said trying to keep the cockiness out of my voice since it would only get her arguing again, and we really didn't have time for her to argue about every little thing.

"Fine whatever, just get the f out of my room." Jude spit out, obviously hearing what I had tried to hide, that I was happy that I had won, that she hadn't gotten her way like she does all the time.

**Jude****'****s POV**

"Stupid, stubborn, arrogant, conceited, jerk face, doesn't know when to leave me the hell alone." I mumbled to myself as I searched through my closet for some clothes for the party. Even though I had said I was wearing the mini skirt and tight shirt earlier I knew I wouldn't be able to. If anyone my dad or mom knew saw me like that they would essentially lock me in my room for life. The only reason I had put them on was I to see if I could get a rise out of Tommy.

Yuck Tommy. What right does he have to kiss me? It's not like I wanted him to, right? It was his fault he should have been able to control himself.

Falling back into my bed, I mentally went over what had happened. Even though I really didn't want to I had to admit that I loved what he had done, that I wanted him to do it again and again, and never ever stop.

The kiss had just been so..so...so .. _hot_. I mean I have been kissed before, but_ never_ like that, with that level of, well, hotness. I knew though that I really, _really _wanted it to happen again.

But how could I get him to do it without letting him know I wanted him to? If he knew that I liked him as much as I do I knew he would use it to his advantage. He seemed even more conniving than me sometimes, like he was thinking 3 steps ahead of me, and what he found _amused _him. I had to find a way to trick him at his own game.

Laying down still I couldn't help but hope that maybe if I just dressed like I had before he might just not be able to resist me. But then again, when I think about it, that was not really what started it. He had tackled me to the bed because he had thought I was in danger and things had just happened.

God, men are just so _frustrating_. The ones you wanted either don't want you or wouldn't admit to it, and the ones that do want you, you just find to be just annoying and disgusting.

Like with Terrance. I had literally been obsessed with him, but did he give me the light of day? No of course not, but of course his annoying, disgusting, pervert of a friend did. He had literally tried stalk me before I had threatened him through his sister, asking her to do whatever she could to stop him. Hell for that I had had to buy her a 500 pair of shoes.

Okay so back to the Tommy problem. Their had to be a way for me to get him to make out with me, without him actually knowing I want him to. I just need to think.

"JUDE, we have to leave before your dad comes you know? Or you'll have to explain to him why you skipped school!!" Tommy yelled from downstairs.

Jumping up from my bed I realized he was right. So going to my closet I quickly picked out something that could be completely consider hot, but still fairly decent. It was a pair or hip huger, low rider jeans, that I must admit looked awesome on me, they were literally skin tight. Then I put on a shirt like the one I had just used to get Tommy all hot and bothered, except it was longer, actually reaching my hips, but still as tight as ever.

Quickly grabbing my purse, I ran down the stairs. I _really_ didn't want to have to deal with dad right now.

What I saw however was completely unexpected. Sadie, my _sister_ Sadie, was talking with Quincy and flirting. Not her subtle, I like you, do you like me? Flirting, oh no Sadie was going for the obvious, bad flirting that said I _want _you I _need _you take me_ now_.

And the worst of it? Tommy was flirting right back, although way less obviously, thank god.

As I walked into the room Sadie turned and looked at me like she was mad. What did she have to be mad at? She was the one flirting with _my_ bodyguard.

"Jude why don't you go back up stairs for a second, me and Tommy are discussing something." Sadie said in that nasally tone that she had perfected so well.

Now though I got it. She was mad that I had interrupted her and Tommy's _private_ time. Sheesh, he wasn't even that interested in her. Was he?

**Tommy****'****s POV **

This was just way to funny. First I have Sadie flirting with me in a kind of obnoxious way and now Jude's here and seems to be shooting death glares at her sister.

Not that Sadie wasn't nice looking or anything. She was hot, and I'm pretty sure she knew it. I wouldn't mind dating her even, but seeing as she is related to my employer I doubt that would be a good idea. This however was simply priceless. 2 very hot, very single girls fighting over me and I couldn't even have one of them. Why is life so cruel?

"Tommy don't you think we should go? I mean I don't want to be late now do I?" Jude asked me in a very angry tone the belied her words. For a second I thought about just giving in, but then why should I? I mean she was the one who was trying to blackmail me after all.

"But Jude, me and your sister are having this fantastic conversation. You wouldn't want to stop it when its just getting good now would you?" I asked in my most mocking tone. I know it's childish, but I wanted to see her squirm at least a little.

"Hmmm, well since you seem to be oh so busy I think I'll just go myself. Bye Tommy." Jude finished in a little singsong voice. She was good. She knew I wouldn't neglect my job, even for a second. So regretfully I said goodbye to Sadie and followed Jude out the door, where she was waiting, quite smugly in fact.

Not wanting to have to deal with her, I walked right past her without even glancing at her, and into my car. She could join me whenever, if she wanted to be late that was completely up to her.

When she finally joined me she did so in a huff. Obviously she was still mad that I had flirted with Sadie. Well to bad she would just have to learn to live with it.

Glancing down at her I couldn't help but admire her clothes, since they were little better than the clothes she had had on earlier. They were just so…tight. I knew I shouldn't be staring at her, that it wasn't appropriate, but I just couldn't seem to help myself.

Forcing myself to look away, I saw that she had that stupid little smirk on her face.

"Where exactly are we going?" I tried to ask as calmly as possible, not wanting her to know how she affected me, although from her smirk, I'm guessing that she already did.

"To a friends house. They said it would be on Prohibido lane, at house 245." Jude recited, almost like she had had it memorized.

"Fine" I said in a rough voice. I didn't want to go to a party but I knew it was the only way to get her off my case.

**Jude****'****s POV**

"Were here" Tommy said, as I jolted out of my thoughts. The whole ride here I had been thinking. Did Tommy really like Sadie or had he just been pretending to annoy me? Why had he kissed me like he had before? Did it mean he liked me, or was he just playing some kind of stupid game?

Determined to not let those thoughts get me down, I jumped out of the car and walked up to the door, and rang the bell, with Tommy following close behind.

"So whose party is this anyway?" Tommy asked me as we waited.

"Just a friend," I said very smugly. Let him have to wonder for once.

Just as I said that the door opened and there stood…..


End file.
